When Rivals become Lovers
by Kujjin
Summary: What happens if Garen and Katarina meet each other not on the battlefield as adults, but as kids in a cave? Will friendship or even love bloom between them? This is a GarenxKata fanfic and the story is when they both are teenagers. It finally completed!
1. Prologue

When Rivals become Lovers

Prologue

(Garen's Pov)

I looked to the sky and watched the birds flying. How lightly they were, so free. I always asked myself how the feeling is to be absolutely free. I spent the whole day training with my father. I am 8 years old, but father always said "You won't regret it to begin early in the art of the Sword fighting." But really, I regret it already. Every day, I went training, beginning in the morning and end in the evening . We jogged, spared and lifted weights. I mostly go with bruises and wounds to bed. Father always complained that I am not tough enough; I should hold my shield (yes I am trained to use a one-handed sword and a shield) every time steady and hold it tight. My whole family expects me to hold the family honor, the honor of the Crownguard family. And I, Garen Crownguard, should take my father's place at the Commander of the Dauntless Vanguards.

I needed some air, some time to forget the whole honor-thing and Demacia, just for one evening. I ran through the gate, telling the guard that I come back before midnight so nobody has to worry about me. I was free to go everywhere which is inside the boarders of Demacia.

(Katarina's Pov)

I held the grip of the boy in front of me; hit him 3 times at his stomach and he lost with a groan his consciousness. I smirked, that wasn't so bad. "No no Miss Du Couteau, you should assassinate him, not make a publish execution!" My teacher sighed, wondering probably why he had to train a girl to be an assassin. But I was the only child in my family who could assassin somebody. My sister Cass…well… she has a tail...a fucking snake tail.

"I was trying to assassinate him, but…." I was cut off from my teacher "You said you were trying? Miss Du Coteau you jumped out "that was true, I had to go near to him if I should kill him „Yelled out and made an open fight" Yeah, well ..."I had to take him by surprise" I tried to excuse myself "You have to KILL HIM by surprise, not opening a fight surprise. Come tomorrow again" with these words he went to the boy I knocked out and carried him to the ambulance.

Why? I wasn't even tired yet. Why does anyone have to treat me like little princes? I sneered ran outside, through the gates. No one saw me leaving the city. I need some time to let my anger comes out.

(Garen's Pov)

I was walking at the border of Demacia, looking back to the city. I was so small now if you look it from the Distance, but in the inside of Demacia, you will think that Demacia is as big as a land. Suddenly I tripped over something, maybe a root or something like that, I was rolling down…a hill? I wasn't going up a hill did I? And worst, after 3 seconds of rolling the ground was falling under my weight and I fell down. I crashed on hard ground and I moaned in pain. Man, what a ride, I never wanted to feel that again. I got up and took a look around me and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was cave, but I never saw a cave which got a big tree, a sea and in the center a round clearing. It was surrounded by bushes. What is this place, surely nobody lives here, because there wasn't any sign that somebody camp or sleep here. I went around until I heard a female voice shouted "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in MY territory?" I looked to the direction where the voice was coming from and I saw a girl, sitting on a branch of the big tree. Her dark red hair was covering one of her eyes, but the uncovered eye shot me a death glare. "You're territory? This is under the border between Demacia and Noxus and it doesn't belong to anyone!" I answered back. She didn't seem to be happy about my answer. She jumped from the branch, landed perfectly on her feet.

"You are a Demacian right?" "Yes, I am" I answered and suddenly she kicked me without hesitation in the stomach. I flew back and landed on the ground. "Noxian?" I moaned trying to stand up but she held me with one of her foot down. There was a wooden dagger in her hand. She looked at me" Pity..." and her dagger was on the way to my throat. I lift my arm, grabbing hers and spun her away. I jumped up. I need a weapon and searched for one. I found a large Branch, which was heavy but it was better than nothing. The girl was already sprinting to me and she threw another wooden dagger. I barley blocked it and she attacked me from the side. I swung my branch and was able to block her attack, but I used too much force in it that I spin and hit her at the side. She hissed from pain and attacked me with a loud yell. Her attacks were too offensive and I slowly won the upper hand.

(Kata's Pov)

It was no use, that brown-haired boy block all of my attacks. If I don't come with something special, I'm done for. I Jumped back, dodged his counterattack. How is he able to swing that big, heavy branch so easily? He's just a kid like me. Even the boys in Noxus wouldn't be able to do that. Think Kata THINK! I scanned the area and an idea shot into me. I jumped in one of the bushes and moved quietly to another one. It worked, the Demacian boy was searching around, looking for me. I waited until he turned his back to me, then I jumped out. Before he could realize that I was behind him, I kicked his legs away, sending him to the ground. I held him down and hold my wooden dagger with both of my hand at his throat. We both gasped heavily, but I am the winner. "One move...and I snap off your head" I said with gasps. He looked at me…with these blue eyes. He wasn't searching for mercy or looked shamed that he was beaten by a girl, it was something else, which I couldn't order it, but he laid still. "Surprise that you are beaten by a girl?" I asked with a devilish grin. He chuckled" No, it was a fair fight. So, what are you waiting for? Finish me off" I wanted to, but something in me told me that he was…some kind of special. I never had such a hard fight before; he is the strongest enemy I ever had. "You should always keep your guard up." And with that I climbed down from him.

He was surprised that I let him go, but he understood the reason. A reason you couldn't express it in words. "I want a rematch" he exclaimed. I smirked at him "You wanna loose again?" "I won't lose then. I will train hard so you wouldn't stand a chance!" Oh shit, he is serious. "You know what?" I provoke him "I will train also, so you won't even see me! I'll be so quick that the match is after one second over." "You bet" he replied and asked "same day next week?" asked. I accepted "You're on". I took my daggers and went to the exit. I turned to him and pointed to the other side of the cave. "You have to go that way if you want to go back to Demacia." I was almost leaving him when he called me "Hey wait. I don't even know your name" "It's Katarina. Katarina Du Coteau. And yours?" I asked back "Garen Grownguard" So his name is Garen. As I left the cave, I had the feeling that this was going to be an exciting time.

_Author's note:_

_Hey, thanks for reading my Prologue. If you have any comments what I can do better just write it in the commentary. And this is my first Fanfic. Yes i write that Garen has blue eyes. See ya in the next and first chapter of "When Rivals become Lovers" _

_Sincerly _

_Your Kujjin_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Katarina's Pov)

I dashed out of the bushes and threw a few knives at him. He swung his sword at block them easily. He swung again, this time to hit me. But I slid under his sword and between his legs. I pulled his right leg away, causing him to knee. I pulled his scarf down, holding him with one hand and with the other hand I hold a dagger at his throat. I smirked at the young man and declared the score" That's 376 wins for me and 375 for you Garen!" I released him and he stood up and strokes his neck. He smiled at me and put his big sword on his back. We weren't children anymore, we fight with real weapons. I always fight with my daggers, Garen fights with his big sword. I stroke my hair from my face and take some good briefs. Every fight is a challenge, so I always did my best here and at the assassins training. But still, everybody thinks of me the young princess of the Du Coteau family. Even if I am a 16-years old junior assassin or if I killed my targets, they still respect me because of my family title and not because of what I did. Garen is the only one who appreciates my fighting skills and I respect him as a rival. We aren't friends, because sooner or later, we will meet on a real battlefield and have to kill the other. So we always met here, trained together or doing our fighting competition. We didn't really talk about our home, our families and I don't talk with him about my problem with my city. Today, I was lucky that he has a blue scarf on, else I wouldn't have won. Why does he have a scarf on anyways? Sure it suits him. It a good combine with his blue shirt. We also decided that we always come in civil clothes. Well for Garen are shoulder plates, bracers and leg plates (everything made out of steel) his regular clothes. I was dressed with my black top and black pants. There were daggers attached to my leg and two short swords on my hip.

I looked up, to the hole where Garen fell down 8 years ago. That was the day we met. Sure I was shocked that day. It doesn't come every day that a boy Is falling down a cave, but I was glad that he fell down. I didn't know if it was day or night, it was cloudy all day.

"Okay Garen, I have to go now." He raised his hand for goodbye, "In 2 days?" he asked. I nodded and left the cave and ran to Noxus. I will see him again in 2 days. Even if he wasn't my friend, I really enjoy his company.

(Garen's Pov)

The moment I was home, I was jumped by a blonde girl. "Brother, you're back!" "Please Lux, I was just a day gone." My little sister Lux is 12 years and she always looked up to me. "Where have you been all day? Training? Visiting Jarvan? Or…" she grinned" flirting with women?" I flushed in a bright red "What?! NO!" I shouted; that was absolutely nonsense. After some peeking from my sister I returned to my room, putting off my armor and laid on my bed.

I remember the first fights with Katarina. That day where we met the second time, I have beaten her easily. Then it was her who wanted a rematch. That was going until now, the only thing what was different was that we sometimes train together. And every time I see her, she smiled and stroke her beautiful hair…wait…what did I just thought?! I just thought that Katarina is beautiful! But she is a Noxian; in general, she's my enemy. I shook my head in disbelief. She's my rival, nothing more and nothing less. But why do I always have the urge to see her so see her as much as possible? This was giving me a headache, I couldn't understand my feeling.

But suddenly, my father came into my room. He was looking very mad. I jumped from the bed and bowed lightly to show him my respect "Father, what's the matter?" He sneered "I was wondering where you have been! I was at the barracks and nobody had seen you there for the whole day! Sure maybe you need free time, but this is the 6. Time Garen!" he sure shouts loud, my ears are hurting, but I remained silent." Now you will tell me where you have been all this time or I'll never let you out of my sight again!" Oh shit, that was very bad, I must come with a good lie or I'm done for. I am 17 years old; the last thing I need is a father babysitter! "Well…father…" I sweated, thinking about good lies: Fighting a Noxian? It's the truth but that won't help me! Going for a walk? Never, I never go all day for a walk, my father knows that. "He's has a girlfriend father." My father and I turned to the girl who said that. Lux. I just wanted to protest…but that was a good idea Lux. "is that true Garen?" he asked as he turned to me. I looked to the ground and whispered a yes, hoping he would fall for that lie. He smirked at me "so and who is she?" "I'm apologizing my respect to you father, but can't I have a little privacy for that? It isn't something big, we need some time before we are…well you know..." "A couple, I understand." Phew, that was a close one. "BUT" he said before leaving my room" I want you to introduce her to me!" Great, just great. But I finally got now an excuse for my missing and I will use that excuse in 2 days.

_Author's note:_

_Here is the first chapter. I know it's kinda short but I hope you like it. Pls leave a review if you liked or dislike it^^_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(General Pov)

It was a cloudy day in Noxus and Demacia, but nobody's cared about it. For them it was like a normal day. That's why nobody even realized that a young Noxian assassin or a Demacian soldier are jumping through the window or leaving through the door (guess who does what^^) early in the morning. Both of them are running to a special place that only they know where it was.

(At the cave)

(Garen's Pov)

I finally arrived at the cave and entered it. I looked around, but something was wrong here. It was Katarina who always is here first, waiting for me, but she's nowhere around. Well there either she couldn't came, which was unusually because she always leave a letter or something like that. That means she could only…oh shit! I spin around waving my blade just in time to block some flying knives. But one of them hit me at the shoulder where I hadn't got any armor. I moaned in pain, but I still stand on my feet. Katarina jumped out of a bush and dashed at me. I raised my hand, try to block her attacks but my arm was hurting too much. After 5 seconds she already have her dagger at me and again I lost.

"You should always keep you're guards up Garen" I sighed and pulled the knife out of my shoulder. It hurts a lot but I get used to it. It wasn't the first time I get hurt from a knife.

"Here" I gave Katarina her knife. She took it with a nod. After I wrap a bandage over my shoulder and Katarina cleaned her knife, we began to fight without weapons. Surely Katarina got some really cool moves, but I am really tough. I easily blocked them, but she is fast and landed some good hits on me.

We continued our training until we heard thunder. I looked up to the hole at the ceiling and watched how the rain was falling down and landed on the ground, leaving a little splash.

"I think it will be better if we are going back to our cities" suggested Katarina

I nodded "That will be a heavy storm"

I was on my way to the exit, one step and I would leave the cave, but suddenly, a part of the ceiling crashed and fell down, and I was right under the boulders.

Katarina screamed, "GAREN WATCH OUT!"

I jumped, but a boulder crashed on my right leg. I clearly heard it breaking. A few rocks were failing on me, but I didn't notice it. I got fully distracted by the pain on my leg, and worst, that boulder was still on my leg. I tried to push it away but it was no used. It was way too heavy. Katarina arrived next to me, she was looking worried and angry at the same time

"You idiot. You'll get yourself killed one day!"

"Well I didn't ask for that dammed rock! And please get this boulder off from my leg!"

She pushed the bolder and causing my leg more pain. That hurts like hell! I gritted my teeth and try not to moan. Finally that bolder was rolling, releasing my leg. It was defiantly broken. I tried to stand up, but my leg wasn't holding my weights and I fell down. Before I hit the ground, I felt an arm, catching me up. I looked directly at Katarina's face.

"Don't push yourself, you make your leg worse." She exclaimed

"Thanks"

She supported me to get to the river, where I took off right boot and slowly put my leg into the water. The water was cold, but cools the blood in my leg down. Katarina was sitting next to me and for the next 10 minutes we remained silent. It was me who was asking her first

"Why are you still here?"

"I just can't let my rival dying here"

I chuckled "Really it's no big deal. After some rest I will make my way back to Demacia"

"Garen, be realistic" she sighed "Your leg is broken for sure. You won't walk at least for 2-3 weeks."

"So what? You want to spend at least 3 weeks in this cave with me?" She couldn't be that serious.

"Don't be ridicules. When the storm is over I will carry you to Demacia"

I laughed, she carrying me to Demacia. From all peoples a young Noxian, sure… wait, she's serious!

"No way! No way that you will enter Demacia. They will take you without a comment into prison if they find out that you are a Noxian!"

"Then you won't tell it Garen" she smirked. I opened my voice, wanted to tell her that we are doomed if my father is seeing us but she cut me off.

"Ah shut up. There's nothing you can do about it!" And I gave up. After some minutes spacing in time, I asked another question, which let her for short time speechless.

"How is it in Noxus?"

(Kata's Pov)

"How is it in Noxus?" That question had caught me off guard. This was the first time he asked me something which doesn't had anything to do with training fighting or something like that. I wasn't sure what to tell him. Maybe he just wants to get information which could be useful for Demacia. Or maybe…maybe…I sighed, I didn't know, but I didn't care for now.

"Well, how should I describe it? Its home."

"Yeah, well… how should I say it… it's just…" I cut him off

"Let me guess you were told horror stories from Noxus? " He stuttered, waving innocently his hands

"I …erm...I didn't want to…" "It's okay. I was told some stories too about Demacia. How does Demacia see us? "

He took a deep breath; I could see the wish in his eyes that I should not kill him for what he says.

"Demacians think that Noxians are… brutal murders, making every execution a big show. Plus, they think that Noxians don't have any honor." He added "And what about Noxus? What do they think of us?"

"Well" I began, I could remember everything what they said about Demacians. "We think that you are terrible, stubborn with their own so called "justice", dumbed and finally" I grinned "big fat ugly boys"

"Am I that terrible?" "Well it's not me who's saying that. It's my sister."

"I know how you feel. My little sister asked me everything. She can be so annoying. But to come back about what you think of us, we don't have any executions."

"Yeah, you put them for their whole live in a dirty cell. That's even worst then death"

"But making it like a circus? That's inhuman!"

"It's a message for those who are going to break the law. That they know what will await them if they do it. And it's working!"

"Yeah, congratulation…of being so low!" My anger boiled up. Who does he think he was? King of Noxus or what?!

"Do you think that I am glad how it is in Noxus?! HOW PEOPLE THREAT ME LIKE A LITTLE PRINCESS?"I yelled at his face, but then I realized what I did. Garen looked shocked.

"Sorry" we both mumbled at the same time, looking at each other's and smiled.

"Well, I will make my own picture of Demacia tomorrow. Don't worry, I won't have any prejudices."

"You know what, I'm really glad that you are helping me getting to Demacia." He said, looking into my eyes. I had a strange feeling about him, like I feel …comfortable when he's around.

"So, you have a sister too eh? How is she?" I asked, hoping to distract myself of not thinking about tomorrow. Going to Demacia, I really am stupid.

"Well, she's kinda cute if she isn't annoying at the time. I have the feeling that she is always looking up to me. But I am very glad if she helps me out to get me out of my father's range."

"That sounds like you got your problems with daddy."

"Yeah, he always talk about honor, that I should earn it, train more and harder."

"And how could you not like him" I wondered" I always wish my father was like that. I would like to meet him"

"No you won't!" protested Garen. "He is the leader of the Dauntless Vanguards. I don't know how I should…" "Just leave it to me okay?" I smiled at him. His cheeks turned lightly red, what's that supposed to mean?

"And your sister? What is she like?" "Well, she's evil. Used to prank and scare me often. But the people in Noxus are scared from he, I wish someone would respect me for who I am." I looked down seeing my reflection in the water. Suddenly I felt a hand lying on my shoulder. I turned my face to him, he smiled at me and said

"I do. I always respect you as a rival for your skills. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, because you are awesome."

I was speechless from his compliment; sure I get compliments before, but never had said it like Garen had.

"And I was wondering…well…if we can be…friends?" he asked while he stuttered some words. It was cute and I couldn't help but giggle lightly.

"Sure, I was about to ask you the same thing."

He smiled and we talked until it was late. We didn't notice that it was dark but we slowly got tired and we both lay down and I watched as Garen slept peacefully. He snored a little but it was okay with me. Finally tiredness overcame me and I sleep next to a Demacian Soldier.

But for me, I was sleeping next to my best friend.

_Author's note:_

_Finally the next chapter is here. Thanks for the reviews, it pumped me up. And special thanks _Unanorak and raykov123 for giving me good advices and pointing me on my mistake that Garen's father is the leader of the Dauntless Vanguards. _My bad^^_

_To the story:_

_Katarina in Demacia, will that going well? Read it in the next chapter_

_Your Kujjin_

_The blade of Demacia_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Kata's Pov)

I woke up early and saw that Garen was still asleep. Maybe I am crazy that I sleep next to a Demacian, but its suicide to bring him to Demacia. I tried to relax, waiting that he'll wake.

After 30 minutes of waiting I decided to wake him up and had an evil grin. I wanted to score a point for our year's old competition, so I sneaked to him and quietly pulled out my dagger. I looked at his face, he slept so peacefully. Suddenly I felt a sword on my throat and I caught myself staring into his eyes.

"377 to 376 for you", he said smiling and put his sword down. I stood up and attached my dagger to my belt.

"So you were waiting that I did my move, am I correct?" I grinded my teeth, I fell for a child trick.

"Don't hesitate Katarina" he explained "Some are sleeping with one…" I hissed to him angry

"Don't tell me what I already know Garen" He said nothing now and I helped him to get up. He walked on one foot while his arm was over my shoulder so I could carry him a little bit. We left the cave where I always went back, because the entrance of Garen side was blocked from those boulders which felt yesterday. As we left the cave he looked to Noxus.

"So that's Noxus?"

"Yeah"

"I never had seen it in my life."

"Then feel honored that you are one of those who see it and didn't got killed yet" I grinned at him. He gulped and I laughed.

"I'm joking." He sighed in relief "You are the only on who's still alive!"

Now I got him. "That a joke, right? Katarina?" I grinned and said nothing. It's so funny to tease him.

After a hour of walking we finally came at the front gate of Demacia. It was the first time for me too that I have seen Demacia. From the distance it looked so small, but with every step we came closer, it was getting bigger and bigger. Now I was standing here, with Garen in front of Demacia, the enemy's capital city. I took a deep breath and tried to keep myself calm.

"Scared?" Garen asked me

"Not a bit!" That was a lie.

Demacian soldiers saw us, running towards us. I wanted to pull my dagger but Garen hold my hand, whispered

"Relax, it's going to be fine" Funny, he was the one who wasn't happy of my decision that I brought him to Demacia.

"Sir Crownguard! Are you alright?" one if the guard asked him and taking his arm around his shoulder so I could let go.

"It's no big deal, I just…" he tried to explain when I just burst out

"He has a broken leg!" The guards were now looking at me and I just wanted to get out of here.

"And who are you young lady?" I grinded; it's just like in Noxus. I hate such formalities. Before I could burst out, Garen spook.

"She's a friend of mine. She helped me to get here." The guards looked from me to Garen and then again to me.

"Thank you for bringing the young Crownguard to us safety. Please follow us"

I hesitated a little but Garen gave me a sign that everything is okay.

We went through the gate and I gasped. Demacia was so much different than Noxus. Everywhere were fine dressed people and soldiers with shiny armor. People looked at me, asking them self why someone who is armed and is dressed in black is going with the guards and an injured young Soldier. I didn't gave a sh** what they were thinking about me, I concentrated to look forward.

We came to an ambulance where some nurses were treating Garen's wound on his leg. I watched them quietly when suddenly I heard someone was coming closer. I turned to him and looked at a man, with very heavy armor. He looked first at Garen and then to me.

"Who are you?" he asked me grimly.

"That's none of your concern" I answered coldly. The guards who brought us here were staring at me. Even Garen was in a moment of shock. Was that maybe the king of Demacia? Probaly not…

"I ask again... Who are you?" he asked again.

"Father, that's Katarina, a friend ..." he was cut off from that man who …was his freaking father.

"I didn't ask you Garen I asked her! And now you!" he pointed at me "Will say me who you are!"

"Katarina if it makes you happy sir "He really was going on my nerves.

(Garen's Pov)

My biggest nightmare was coming true. My father meets Katarina, and she pissed him off already.

"Show some respect young lady! Do you know who I am?" he sneered. Oh please Katarina, don't do anything stupid.

"No I don't care" MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, she knows that he's my father, why has she do put a fight on?!

"You don't ….CARE?!" She's lost, we are doomed, but then I heard Katarina's voice, clear and loud

"I give those respects when I see them earning it! And you don't earn respect with words, just with actions."

My father was stunned. The guards were stunned and even I was stunned. That was the first time that someone talks to my father like that. I sweated, thinking now that he will personal kill her, but he smiled.

"You know what? I'm starting to like you!" Katarina smirked at that, she had owned the respect from my father. Not with her words, but that she talked against him.

"So you are Garen girlfriend?"

EH?! Why does he…oh shit! Of course! My excuses for why I am missing. I totally forgot to tell her. Katarina's and my own face were deeply red and she looked at me. She's going to kill me for that!

"Yeah I am" My father walked to me smiling. "You got a fine woman Garen. Be proud of yourself" And with that he left the room. After 10 minutes it was only me and Katarina in the room. She locked the door, went to me and slapped me on the face.

"Girlfriend? I hope for your live that you have a good explanation for me!"

I rubbed my cheek where she had slapped me.

"I'm sorry, but my father found out that I was sneaking away and if I didn't told him where I was, he would babysit me forever!"

She looked me with an angry glare which causes me to be a little bit scared of her.

"Is there something I can do so you will forgive me?" She thought a little while when suddenly, I saw her evil grin. That's not a good sign.

"Yeah. You will come to Noxus and will introduce you to my father. "

I stared at her, she wouldn't dare!

"And what if we get caught?" I asked her

"Then I will say that you forced me. They will believe me and I will execute you personally.

My face lost every color, she's so evil. Why, why do I deserve this?!

"O…okay" She smirked for her victory.

"Well then, I'll be going "my dear" " she joked and was walking through the windows.

"Katarina!"

"Yes?" she turned to me

"Take the door please." She sighed exited the room through the door.

My father came in after a while looked around.

"Where is your girlfriend?" he asked.

"At the border. She's a soldier guarding at an outpost." I thought about this lie very good and it was perfect. He looked at me with a serious face.

"What happened to your leg?"

"Sparring injury!" I simply told him."What does the nurses says" I asked.

He sighed "You will be in the hospital for 9 days."

9 days? That's a really long time. But whatever. I can use those 9 days for thinking about a tactic how to survive a meeting with Katarina's father.


	5. A short chapter

Short Chapter

(9 days later)

(Garen's Pov)

Finally I could walk on my own. Ant the first thing I did was running to the cave. I didn't seen Katarina for 9 days and she forced me to visit her father. I hope I had enough time to prepare myself for that.

As I arrived in the cave, I found a letter which was attached with a dagger on the tree. I read it.

_Hey Garen,_

_I hope you had a good time in the hospital. Meet me at the gate from Noxus on Tuesday of the next week, when the sun is at the highest point. Don't bring your Demacian armor, wear something dar. Next to the tree you will find a robe which you should wear._

_See ya_

_Katarina_

_Ps: If you are arriving late, I'm going to cut off your ball_

_Why is she so mean? But wait. I was last week on Sunday in the hospital, now with 9 days that's…SHIT_

_TODAY?! And in 1 hour is the sun at the highes point. At 12 o'clock! I looked in a rush next to the tree, finding a black robe. Like a boss, I threw off my armor my scarf. I had an dark blue shirt, that will do it. _

_I ran out of the cave, to Noxus. I don't think I would manage it in time!_

_SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!_

_Author's note:_

_Hey ho, yep this isn't a real chapter, so sorry for disappointing ya. _

_I wrote this so I could write a few things about how I will work on this story._

_Number 1, each chapter will contain 1000 -2000 words. Why? It's not that I don't have fun on writing this story. I'm really enjoying it. But I'm not so good in writing long texts. But the good thing is, I will upload evry 1-2 days a new chapter. _

_Number 2: I wanted to thanks all them who follows, favorite this story. Thanks for those cool reviews. But the most important thing is that I really thank you all for reading this story. It means a lot to me and I hope I can entertain you with this story as much as possible. Thank you ;)_

_Number 3: There may be some mistakes in this story that I didn't noticed it yet. For example I wrote that Garen should take the lead of the Crownguard army one day, or Cassiopeia has a SNAIL tail… I'm not perfect and if you find a mistake, pls tell me. Thx._

_That's all MAYBE for today, and I see ya in the next chapter._

_Your Kujjin_

_The blade of DEMACIA!_


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Garen's Pov)

I was running through the land of Noxus, the sun was almost at the highest point. I was going to be late. After an hour of running I finally was standing in front of the Noxus gate. A big guard was standing right in front of me.

"Who are you and what do you want here?"

"I'm …."

"It's alright Grink, he belongs to me."

Both of us looked at Katarina who was leaning against the gate. The guard nooded.

"Alright! You may pass. "I smiled, and went to Katarina.

"You're late! " She said and whispered. "Pull your hood over" I did, the hood was very big and no one would be able to see my face.

"Sorry, I was released from hospital today and I just read your note. I ran as fast as I could but…"

"No more excuses" she hissed "be glad I'm in a good mood today, so I won't cut them off"

Sniff, why does she have to be so mean and brutal.

"I will tell you anything on the way. Follow me."

We were going through the gate and I saw a giant hill in the center. On the top of the hill was a big building. It was as big as the castle in Demacia, but it was dark. So dark as the atmosphere in the city. Muscled soldiers with spiky armor and axes or hammers were laughing or. The houses were normal stated houses. It was hard to tell if a rich or poor man was living in it.

"We live in houses like each other. We don't put our attention to jewelry, accessories or stuff like that. "Explained Katarina," Every man or woman can easily pay such a house. At work, we need every single hand."

My attention fell suddenly on two soldiers, who were fighting in hand-to-hand combo. One of them was carrying a helmet but the other one has black hair. His face was looking grimed and he hit brutal on his opponent. There a hit on the chest, another at his stomach and with a final chin hook, he knocked his enemy KO. He shouted out his victory and finally saw to us. I whispered to Katarina

"Who is he?" nodding to the man, who was walking towards us.

"His name is Darius" she grumbled, "A big showoff and a stalker."

"Well well, if this isn't Katarina Du Couteau, I wonder if…"

"The answer is no Darius; I won't go out with you! Now piss off!" she answered coldly. But Darius just grinned evil. He grabbed her arm and holding it tight.

"Aw come on Kata, you won't regret it!" Now I was mad. I don't let some stalker force Katarina to something. I quick grabbed his arm and hold him so tight that he was forced to let go.

"You heard her, so piss off or I make you to." I hissed. He looked surprise at me and then smirked.

"Then go ahead. Make me to piss off."

"With pleasure" I grinded my teeth. "No weapons, only fists"

"As you wish"

Katarina went now between us

"Hold on you two, none of you will fight now." She threw me an angry glare.

"Sorry Kata, but he challenged me and I already accepted it. So please go to the side!" He swung his giant axe and slashed it on a tree, causing that it was stuck deep in it. He smirked satisfy and looked at me. My face was still hooded and I pulled my sword out of the robe. I slashed it on the ground, causing it was deep in a rock. Darius was surprised and I heard some whispers from around. There was a little crowd, surrounding the two of us. Katarina was leaning against a wall and watched us.

Darius dashed at me, throwing a punch, which I lock with my hand. Suddenly he grabbed my hand, pulling me to him and gave me a nice chin hook and I fell on the ground. He laughed evil.

"Come on, is that all you got?"

(Katarina's Pov)

The first hit belonged to Darius. Why does Garen have to be such a fool to challenge him, from all people? Darius is well known as one of the most brutal man in Noxus. He never shows any mercy to anyone and he didn't hesitate to kill anybody.

Garen stood up; Darius threw another punch at him. Garen raised his hand, trying to block his hand but Darius landed a perfect hit at his chest which throws Garen a few meters back. Darius let another victories shout out. After some minutes, it was looking bad for Garen. Darius hit him with one combo and another and Garen always get hit. But I noticed…that Garen was letting him to hit him. Darius swing his fist, swinging it very fast at Garen. But this time Garen hold his hand with his.

He spin in his arm, gave a hard hit with his elbow. Darius trembled back and now Garen was the one who attacked him. Darius tried to counter his attacks, but since Garen now knew his move he could counter these as well.

Garen knocked him from his feet, holding him at his collar and smashed him on the ground. Darius was knocked out and the crowd whispered in shock. Well, I wasn't surprised, I knew Garen for 8 years, but the problem is that Darius will seek for revenge.

I went to Garen pulling him at his arm.

"Come on, we are almost there." And I sharpened my voice "And don't cause any trouble."

(Garen's Pov)

I only got a few bruises from the fight, but he just was pain in my ears. We walked up the hill, right to the big building on the top.

"You live…there?!"

"Yeah, my father is the General of Noxus, so he kinda rules it." I stared at her

"And why didn't you told me earlier?! HOW SHOULD I SURVIVE THIS?" She grinned badass

"Your fault Garen, if you haven't told your father that we were a couple you wouldn't have to face my father."

I whined, my life is going to end today.

We entered the building and Katarina lead me through hallways to a big work room. There was a group of men who were talking about something. One of them was different then the others. He looked more important.

As he saw Katarina, he smiled to the others and dismissed them. After a few moments, it was just me, Katarina and the man in the room.

"Kata, you're back and brought someone with you." He smiled at me. "Introduce him my dear"

"Father's this is Garen" I pulled my hood down and he mustered me closely. "He's a soldier at the front and…" she grinned at me. Please don't say it! "He's my boyfriend!" NOOOOOOOOOOO SHE JUST DID IT! I AM DEAD!

I raised my hand to shake with him, but he pulled me in his arm. "Aw how cute. Let me look at you closely young lad" he mustered me again. "You are fighting at the front? Brave but foolish if you have a girlfriend and you don't look suited for the front anyway."

"He just had beaten Darius before. He's stronger then he looks like" she added.  
"So Darius eh? I underestimate you lad. To beat Darius you need muscle and a brain. It seems you proved that you have both. Perfect." He turned to Katarina

"Kata my dear, please go outside while Garen and I have a little talk."

She smirked satisfy "As you wish father. Have fun you two" and with that she exited the room, leaving me alone with her father.

(Evil Katarina's Pov)

Okay now the nightmare for Garen can begin!

2 hours later.

(Garen's Pov)

Finally, Katarina was coming in the room, rescuing me from her father. Her father is very nice but…NO I don't want to remember this! It was horrible, but I still live.

Katarina's father insisted that I stay for the night here. I couldn't decline the offer, I would onjly make him suspicious. He said since Katarina was my girlfriend I should share the room with Katarina.

(later in Kata's room)

Her room wasn't special. It's like my room. Only things are in it which were important. Weapons, table, bed, chair, and a desk with papers.

In her room and we talked a little bit, about family and city. We talked, laughed and cried (okay too much cliché).As it was late, she finally began to sleep. She slept on the bed; I was sitting on the chair, watching her while she sleeps. She looked so cute when she sleeps.

I noticed it already some time ago, I could order my feeling. It was forbidden, impossible but I couldn't help it to admit the truth. Even if she will never get it out. She may be mean, but that's Katarina. For her it's normal. I accept her for who she is.

I fell in love with Katarina du Couteau.

_Author's note:_

_Finally he found out. Great Garen. But what happened in the room while those 2 hours? Well I won't tell it now, but I will when the time is ready._

_Pls check out my forum of what for a story I should write next. _

_AND FINALLY, I am sad to tell ya that there will be only 2-3 chapter left. Then the story will end. How, I won't tell. I'm so sorry! _

_BUT, I will write other storys, what kind of story, it's your choice. Say it to me which category and which protagonist you wish and I will look which choice is the best._

_See ya in the next chapter._

_Kujjin_

_The blade of Demacia_


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Garen's Pov)

I woke up early in the morning, Katarina was still sleeping. She looked so cute. I sighed; I had to go back to Demacia. I wrote a short letter and laid it on the table. I sneaked to the door, but suddenly, someone held me from behind tight.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a fully awaken Katarina.

"I have to go back. My family is worried for sure about where I am. What are you doing today?" I smiled at Katarina  
"Oh, I have an assassination mission today. I don't know who the target is, but they will tell me later. What about you?"

"Eliminate a bandit camp. No big deal. I see ya in a week okay?"

She nodded, leading me to the gate of Noxus. Before I could leave she gave me a short hug. I blushed deeply, and turned my face away.

"Till next week Garen." She grinned.

"Till next week Kata." I said and ran to Demacia.

(Katarina Pov)

I didn't want him to leave, but he was here long enough. I even hugged him. That was some feeling, like I would explode in emotion anytime. It was wrong, but it felt right. That we were friends is forbidden enough. It's impossible to be more than just friends. But, why should he, especially him, Garen, fall for me? That's impossible.

I gave a quiet laughter and returned to my father, who gave me the information for my mission.

(Garen Pov)

As I returned home, the guard immediately gave report to my father about my return. On the way back, I made a stop at the cave and changed the robe with my armor. I was given the order to appear at the conference room in the palace. It's about the mission for sure.

I ran to the palace, to the conference room. Arriving there, I saw Günther. Günther was my teacher in the art of two-handed sword combat. He taught me lately a new technique which was very powerful. I didn't have the chance to test it yet. Also I saw Jarvan III, our king (HALEJULIA!).

"Garen, you finally arrived. We had waited for you." Günther said, "You are the most important role for this mission Garen."

"True Günther, Garen, you will lead the attack. I will send you with 30 Vanguards to eliminate a bandit camp." The king ordered. Günther rolled out a map and King Jarvan III pointed at a specific point.

"The camp is here. Choose your men which you take with you. This are all information you are given. You are dismissed and good luck."

I saluted, running to the barracks. As I entered it, I saw my father, waiting for me.

"Father, I…"

"No talking son. You have a mission. The king already informed me with the details. Take your men and go. Don't lose time.

AND…" he added "Don't mess it up"

"Yes father" I sighed. This is my first mission where I lead my men. Even though, they are the Dauntless Vanguards, the best army from Demacia. I can't afford to make any lost.

After picking my men, I went with them to the gate. During the march, I was thinking ybout 100 tactics which will lead me to victory. Suddenly somebody yelled in my ear.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAREN NOW LISTEN TO ME!" I jumped turned to the man who was shouting. Günther. His armor was shiny and blue, and his two handed sword was attached on his back like mines. The different between our swords was that mine was a normal one. His sword is a true masterpiece in the blacksmithing. It has a perfect balance, but it was heavy which was ideal for spins. I had wielded his sword once as I asked him about it. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. There wasn't any sword which I could use better than his.

"What is it? Do you have to yell?" I asked annoyed, my ear was now in pain.

"Yes I have to 'cause I shouted for maybe 100 times your name and you didn't reacted. What are you thinking about?"

I sighed want to tell him but he cut me off.

"Let me guess. You don't have a tactic yet."

"Yeah." I admitted.

"That's not bad. You have to make a picture of the battlefield, thinking quick about a strategy and then act. Like if you are fighting against a strong enemy. Remember what I told you." I saw behind him another army.

"Are you going to war?"

"Not really, we have to stable a base, which were attacked from Noxus. We are the reinforcement.

He laid his hand on my shoulder.

"For Demacia, bring glory and victory."

I laid my hand on his shoulder too, smiling.

"For honor and justice! For Demacia!"

And with that I marched with good mood to the bandit camp, singing with his mens a battle hymen of Demacia.

watch?v=xzk7dn1LQWc

(A soldier sings)

There you see the Justice's fields Sharp swords, lances and shiny shields

Many heroes protect its virtue

But the victory awaits only for you

Don't seek redemptions, avoid defeat

Champion who follows wherever you lead

They carry the light on swift wings of night

While a mute melody helps in their fight

(The whole army sings)

The battle calls and we just can't oppose

Justice for all, conquer the foes

Death is doomed and today is a good day to die

FOR DEMACIA!

(Katarina's Pov)

I sneaked up in the base. It was already dark and I ran in the shadows. Then I saw the biggest tent of all. I lifted the blanket of the backside, seeing my target. Now was the time to use my new technique.

For Noxus!

(Garen's Pov)

We returned after a clear victory back to Demacia, when a soldier saw black smoke, coming from the other side of a hill. We ran up the hill and I was shocked. A demacian's camp was under attack. From Noxus. It looked like the enemy were going to win the battle, but they didn't expect us.

"MEN, WE ARE GOING TO HELP OUR BROTHERS! FOR DEMACIA! ATTACK!" I cried and we stormed to the camp. Dead bodies and battle cries were filling the area. I hacked, slashed and spinned through the enemy's lines. Then I heard a scream from the general's tent. I stormed in seeing a body on the ground. But my attention was to the one who was standing.

I couldn't believe what I saw. Red hair, green eyes and daggers. Katarina! Why is she here? She saw me, escaping from the tent. I wanted to chase after her, but now I saw the man who was lying in front of me, eyes wide open. Günther, dead.

No. this couldn't happen. Why him? GOD WHY?! I kneeled next to him, hoping he was just knocked out, but…I hold a corpse in my hands.

I screamed, cried his name, holding him close to me. My teacher and my friend, the man who I always looked up, my idol…was dead

(Katarina's Pov)

Why was he there? AND WHY DOES HE HAD TO SEE ME? Shit I felt so horrible, how should I explain it to him. I returned to Noxus when I saw…black smoke. I ran to the source and …saw a outpost from Noxus. Destroyed, everybody killed.

Anger boiled up in me, everything made sense. Garen wasn't stationed there; he had attacked with his men this outpost. I walked through the destroyed camp, seeing so many people I knew. They are all dead. They were good men, men whom with I trained.

I screamed in anger, running to the cave. He's going pay for this. This is unforgivable!

(Garen'S Pov)

We could chase the enemy away, but we lost many men. Plus, I lost a good friend. I was sitting there, praying for my friend, when a soldier speaked at me.

"Captain Crownguard?"

"Yes?" I asked, turning to him. The soldier was carrying Günther's blade.

"General Günther ordered me, if he would leave us, to give you his sword. A gift for his student and friend" and with that he handed Günther's sword over to me. I took it, a light smile was on my face.

"Thank you soldier. It means a lot to me." He nodded and left me.

Katarina killed Günther. I couldn't think about something more horrible as that. Why Katarina? Why do you have to do this to me? I had no choice. I couldn't forgive her. I slashed my sword into the ground and attached my friend's sword on my back.

Then I ran to the cave. I will wait there for Katarina

And kill her

_Author's note: _

_Okay, next chapter will be the last. SO SORRY._

_To this chapter: Yes the sword which Garen received will be the original Garen's sword._

_And you ask why the heck I choose the name Günther. Well, I am german, and want to make my landfellas laughing._

_The next chapter will be there soon._

_Until then, always watch your back._

_You don't know who could be behind you (SHACO!)_

_Kujjin_

_The blade of Demacia _


	8. The final chapter

Last chapter

Before I begin the last chapter, I just wanted to say a few things.

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY. I'M SO HAPPY THAT SO MANY PEOPLE READ THIS EVEN IF THE STORY IS SOOOOOOOOOOO SHORT. I WAS SO GLAD THAT I CRIED FOR JOY.

Okay to the second point. I only got the review that I should write a PantheonxLeona story. Why not? It may be great to train how to write battles in stories. WARNING! OVERTAKE SOME SCENES FROM THE 300.

But will that be the end of this story…well first read this chapter to the end.

Here it is. DRUMS

**Drumelelelelelelelelelelel**

Trumpets

**PAPAPADAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

LIFT THE CURTAIN FOR THE FINAL ACT

_How about a magic trick?_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Last chapter**

(Above the cave)

(General Pov)

Thunder noises was filling the air, big dark clouds covered the sky. Red hair and a blue scarf were waving with the wind; two pairs of eyes were looking at the other closely. Death glares and hate were shooting in silence. Both of them had drawn their weapons. Two daggers and 1 big sword.

Between them was the border from Noxus/Demacia. They were friends, but now they are enemies to each other. Both of them were twitching to kill the other.

"I think talking will be nonsense here. Don't you think so Demacian-dog?" exclaimed Katarina, raising her daggers.

"Let's end this here and now, Noxian-scum. "Said Garen, pulling out his new sword.

(If you want to, turn some epic music on)

They both ran towards the other. As their weapons clashed, a big thunder roars. Katarina yelled her hate, twisting and slashed at Garen. He blocked the, counters with strength. It was like a deadly dance between two mighty forces. None eye could follow this fight.

Katarina kicked Garen back, sending 3 knives which slammed against his chest. He groaned in pain, wielding his sword upwards. Katarina saw it coming, but it was too late. The sword cuts through her left eye, causing it to bleed. She held her eye, but luckily, it wasn't gotten hit from that one. But blood. While she hissed from pain, Garen pulled the daggers out. One by one they were falling to the ground. Blood was dripping out of his wound, turning his blue shirt slowly red.

"Time to end this" Katarina screamed, nearing Garen. She jumped, Garen swung his swords. Moments before he would cut her in half, Katarina vanished. Garen heard a poof behind him, slashed backwards. But Katarina vanished again, appearing above him and landed on his shoulders. He raised her deadly daggers, slashing them to his throat and in the last moment, Garen hold Katarina's hand tight, throwing her off from him. She rolled from him away and jumped on her feet.

"Now I'm going to be serious!" HE raised his sword and rammed it into the ground and yelled out loud "DEMACIA!" Suddenly, his swords began to give steam and a giant sword, which exactly looked like Garen's sword was falling from the sky, crushed into the ground. The ground couldn't hold this and cracked into its self. Garen and Katarina fell down, jumped and landed on the ground. They didn't waste any time and clashed their weapons. They jumped back as a giant bolder crashed where they have been a moment ago.

Then it's started to rain. Both were after short time completely wet, but the dance of the blades continued. Garen dashed forward, pierced with his swords through her defense. Normally Garen would have stabbed her, but his sword missed her head about millimeters and Katarina let one of her daggers go. Jumping in the air, giving Garen some kicks on the chest forced the Demacian back. She kicked his feet away, crushing him to the ground and holding her dagger at his throat. She won, like her first fight 8 years ago. But this time, she will kill him, but she hesitated.

"Why? You could kill me before this one. YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE GODDAMMIT! SO WHY DIDN'T YOU USED IT? ANSWER ME YOU FOOL!" She yelled at him.

He chuckled lightly coughing his words while catching breath.

"You know, you always was important for me. As a rival and as a friend. And after those 8 years spending with you, I…do…have more feeling than like for you and…" Katarina knew what he wanted to say and in her eyes appeared tears, falling on his face.

"SHUT UP: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT: I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU"

"I always loved you Katarina" Garen finished.

Katarina slashed her dagger down; Garen closed his eyes, awaiting his end. But he heard that the dagger was slammed on the ground and as he opened his eyes to see what was going on, Katarina pressed her lips on his lips, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Katarina cried during the kiss and she pressed herself at Garen. Garen hugged her in comfort and she snuggled deeply into his arms. The sun was coming out, but the rain continued. This was the start of a forbidden relationship, but for them both, it was the most correct thing on earth.

Love between a Demacian Soldier and a Noxian Assassin.

_ The End _

_Author's note:_

_This is so romantic. I'm so sorry for that weird beginning ending, but I had to chase a Shaco and I could finally kill him._

_I hoped you enjoyed the story…hey wait? Love between those two? Will that be possible? What happens if somebody founds out? Will they be happy?_

_Maybe (for 80 % sure) you will find out in another story I will write, but for so long, this story is finite_

_And for the end I am leaving with my Name_

_IT'S _

_KUJJIN_

_THE BLADE OF DEMACIA_


End file.
